


Waiting for You(Standing under the Mistletoe)

by MMocha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Flower AU, M/M, Secret Santa, it’s gay, love bug au, shance, shancesupportsquad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMocha/pseuds/MMocha
Summary: Lance finds Mistletoe on a planet only he finds himself not using it for Allura but Shiro instead.





	Waiting for You(Standing under the Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [after_midnightmunchies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/gifts).



> A love flower fic for Cass in the Shance Support Squad! Merry Christmas and I hope you like it!  
> Betas, who I will link in the morning bc im tired are Kris(sensei), softy and haley, thank you guys sm!

They’d been on this planet for at least a month and Lance was bored. Honestly, the whole diplomacy thing sounded great until he realized he was stuck in meeting after meeting. He wanted to go out and explore! Since this was their last day here, the least they could do was explore.

The planet was similar to Earth and, from Pidge’s research, it was a dead ringer for the mediterranean climate and foliage. 

Sighing, he knocked on Shiro’s door, smiling once the black paladin opened up door.

“Lance. What’s up?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

“I was wondering if we could go out and explore?” Lance asked pleadingly. He put on his best smile, batted his eyelashes for the full effect.

Shiro sighed. Since they’d been on the planet for a month, he didn’t see a reason why they couldn’t explore. 

“Go get Hunk and Pidge and see if they want to join,” he agreed, watching with bemusement as Lance fist pumped in the air, darting away with an absent-minded ‘thank you’. 

\------

Lance was having a blast. He had met some of the locals who Pidge had nicknamed ‘nymphs’ (since they looked like the Earth’s mythological equivalent). They were spry and nimble creatures, almost as flirty as him. 

He had flirted with one and, after a while, the nymph convinced him to chase after her. If he caught her, he won a kiss. 

Oh, it was on. 

The chase lasted for a while, Lance running with all his might-- until he tripped. 

He powered down his bayard and stared at the plant he had almost trampled over while chasing the nymph. It looked… familiar, if he was being honest. 

“Waaaait a minute!, is this space mistletoe?” he asked aloud in his excitement. He couldn’t believe he’d found mistletoe in space! He couldn’t help but think of all the possibilities. First of all, kissing. Second of all, pranks. 

Picking some, he shoved it in his jacket pocket. Maybe chasing after nymphs on a strange planet was a good idea, thank you very much, Hunk. 

\------

Making his way back with Hunk and Pidge, Lance couldn’t help but keep touching the “mistletoe” in his pocket. The wooly, waxy texture kept drawing his hand in. 

It looked like they got back just in time, since Keith was carrying the last of their new supplies on board when they arrived. 

“Hey you g--ahhh.” Lance stumbled under a sudden wave of dizziness, groaning and holding his head.

 

“What the cheese?” he mumbled, frowning. That didn’t feel right.

 

“Lance! We’re leaving. Quit fooling around!” Shiro called, frowning at the red paladin.

 

Looking up, Lance blinked at Shiro before his slack face morphed into something a little dangerous. 

“You’re right,” he purred, “we can always fool around together later.” 

Shiro looked startled, and Lance blushed when he’d realized what he just said.

“I—”

“It’s... fine, Lance.” Shiro cut him off, turning away. 

“You’re fine,” Lance mumbled after him under his breath as Hunk sidled up next to him.

“Dude, stop,” Hunk urged, as he tried not to laugh.

“I can’t help it!” Lance whispered hotly, gritting his teeth as he watched Shiro walk away. He wanted to say something about it, but he knew that as soon as he opened his mouth, something embarrassing would come out.

Hunk nudged his best friend, a small frown on his face. 

“What has you acting like this anyways?” Hunk asked after a moment of walking. Lance shrugged, shoving his hands in his jacket. 

“Acting like what? Everything’s normal. I’m awesome and Shiro is ho—mmmpf!” Hunk covered Lance’s mouth, effectively cutting him off. Lance glared at him, licking Hunk’s hand to get him to remove it from his face.

“Dude! You did it again. Normally you aren’t saying this kind of thing until we’re hanging out before bed. Are you sick or something?” he asked nervously. “Oh god, if you’re sick and you just licked my hand--ew!” Hunk wiped his hand on Lance’s jacket. 

Laughing, Lance leaned against him.

“Calm down Hunk, I’m not sick,” he promised, fingering the mistletoe. He had to convince Shi— Allura to stand underneath it to steal a kiss. 

That’d be nice, finally kissing Shiro. 

Lance frowned. Why, exactly, was he thinking about Shiro again? It wasn’t like he liked Shiro. He just respected him as a hero. Definitely. 

Sure, he had wanted to date guys before (Lance is a man for the people), but come on, Shiro? Talk about a whole league above all the other leagues. 

“Lance?” Hunk asked, drawing his attention back to the present. 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he said and he hurried ahead of the others and boarded the Castle-Ship.

\------

 

Hurrying through the halls, Lance found the perfect spot and made a note to hang the mistletoe later. Now he just had to convince Shiro to follow him over― wait, not Shiro! Allura! 

What was wrong with him? Whatever. He probably just needed a nap. 

Heading to his room, he didn’t even bother with putting on a face mask, slumping into bed and curling up into a ball. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep. Halfway through the night, he woke up in a cold sweat and began wandering the hallways. He didn’t know what he was looking for, some urge that he felt compelled to follow. 

He almost felt feverish with it, the desire to just… just… 

See Shiro? 

“Lance? What are you doing up?” Shiro asked quietly, but Lance ignored the question, unable to stop himself from curling himself around Shiro in a hug.

“Shirooo,” he whined, rubbing his face into Shiro’s chest, like a cat. This is exactly what he wanted to do. 

Shiro was at a loss, holding his arms out in confusion. 

“Uh,” he started, but Lance made a noise.

“Shiro…,” he murmured, looking up at him through his eyelashes coyly, “you should kiss me.”

Not exactly what Shiro thought Lance would say, that’s for sure.

“Lance… I think something’s wrong with you,” he said gently, prying Lance away. He winced at Lance’s pitiful whine. 

“Lance, please let go,” he tried. 

“But Shiro, I need to kiss you.” Lance reached into his pocket and held the “mistletoe” above his own head with a weak grin. “See? I even have the mistletoe.” 

Shiro sighed, he clearly didn’t know what was going on with Lance and probably needed Coran to have a look at him. Lance was flirty, but never with Shiro and certainly not like this. 

Making up his mind, he coaxed Lance along, managing to get Coran out of bed and Lance to the medbay. It took a bit more effort to get him into a pod, but they wrangled him in, where he was scanned. The moment the paladin was let out, he clung to Shiro, pleading for a kiss. It seemed the more time that passed, the more insistent Lance was about kissing him.

“So Coran, what’s wrong with him?” Shiro asked nervously, pushing Lance’s face away from his own every couple of seconds. 

“Oh nothing's wrong I would say, he’s merely caught a sproggle,” Coran twirled his moustache with a smile. Shiro frowned at Coran’s answer. 

“A sproggle?” He said more than asked, leaning closer to the man to try and get better answers, as though this would help. Also, to put a bit more distant between him and Lance’s puckered lips. 

“This.” Coran pointed to the “mistletoe” in Lance’s hand. 

“It’s a rather curious plant that is often called a Love Plant. It doesn’t force love, rather it enhances the feelings already there rather dramatically. It picks the strongest emotion and latches onto it. For Lance, it seems that emotion is love! Or maybe lust… Actually, most often the emotion is love, that’s why it has that name.” 

Shiro frowned, glancing over at Lance who seemed to be trying to climb off of the exam table to get to him.

“Love? Coran... are you sure?” he asked dubiously, looking over the transcripts, which he still didn’t understand… He really needed to learn Altean. That would help him a lot, in all honesty. But love? Lance flirted with people all the time. There’s no way he could love Shiro. 

“I’m as sure of it as I am of Groggery the Infirm being my long lost lover!” Coran beamed at Shiro, ignoring the deadpan look he got from the paladin before sobering up. 

“Shiro, I’m very much certain that’s what it is.” He fiddled with his mustache some more before snapping his fingers together. “I know how to fix it!” 

Shiro sighed and watched him scramble for some weird device which he turned and pointed at Lance. It made a weird ‘doeoeoeoeo’ noise before smoking and sputtering to a stop. Coran slumped in defeat. 

“Well that’s broken,” he sighed and looked at Shiro before shrugging. “The only thing I can think of is letting it run its course. He was handling the flower for oh…,” Coran started counting on his fingers, “...about 7 vargas, so it should be 7 quintants until he’s clean? If I’m remembering it correctly.” 

Shiro groaned and shook his head at that. 

“Seriously, Coran?” he asked. He wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with having his friend and teammate hit on him for a full week. But… Lance literally wasn’t at fault, so it wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose right? Right. He could totally do this, it would be super easy.

\------ 

It wasn’t easy. Shiro was suffering and not because Lance wouldn’t stop flirting with him. No, that was surprisingly not the problem. The problem was that it was ridiculously hard to say no to Lance when his bottom lip wobbled and he looked up at Shiro with those shimmering, baby blue eyes.

The first time Lance tried to cuddle with him, he’d backflipped off the couch with his hand activated. He looked at Lance in horror when he realized he was threatening him. 

“Shiro…,” Lance’s voice was dry as he stepped over to Shiro and hugged him. Shiro had never been hugged like this, like he was the one who had been threatened with a glowing hand. Slowly, after making sure his hand had powered down, he let his arms fall around Lance. This was nice. 

After that first disaster, they became more tactile. It became somewhat normal for Lance to slip his arms around Shiro and for Shiro to melt into the contact. It’d been a long time since someone touched with this sort of intent and it felt… good.

Throughout the next few days, Lance did little things that honestly surprised Shiro. He would pull Shiro, at random times, into the training room, where soft crooning music played. Lance would give him the puppy dog eyes until Shiro consented and they spent a good varga or two enjoying themselves with different types of dancing. Shiro couldn’t help it but everytime he had Lance in his arms for even a moment, he found himself craving more and more of his attention. 

It hadn’t even been four days and he was already a sucker. 

\------

“Shiroooo!” Lance shouted, an exuberant smile on his face, running up to Shiro and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I missed you,” he murmured, resting his head on Shiro’s chest contently. Shiro smiled and wrapped his arms around Lance.

“It wasn’t even a varga, Lance,” he chuckled. Lance pouted his bottom lip out, eyebrows furrowing.

“Still felt like a long time,” he said. “C’mon!”

He tugged at Shiro eagerly, and off they went for a cuddle session, as Lance liked to call them. 

That was what they did most often. It was easiest to fall onto the couch with each other than anything else, limbs intertwined. They chatted about everything and about nothing, and Shiro found himself talking about things he never thought he would. With Lance, it was easy. He was so in awe of the things Shiro said, and even talked about his own family with a sort of love Shiro envied. When they were cuddling, it felt like they were in another world of their own.

Despite everything, all the cuddling and dancing and talking, Shiro had denied kissing Lance. He didn’t want to kiss him while Lance was under this weird influence… it felt like taking advantage of him. Hell, even now it felt like he enjoying this too much. He didn’t even know if he wanted to kiss Lance. He hadn’t been this confused about a kiss since his Garrison days. 

\------

Waking up in Shiro’s arms with somewhat fuzzy memories of almost an entire week with the man was certainly surprising to Lance. He was surprised he remembered any of it at all, but apparently the space mistletoe worked like that. Still, the whole week had been… everything Lance wanted. He didn’t want to give it up. 

“Takashi?” Lance asks, nervously. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked, confused. They had taken to sleeping in the same bed now and this was the first time he’d heard Lance say Takashi. 

He certainly did not imagine Lance underneath him, saying it like that-- nope, uh-uh, no way. No. Okay maybe a litt— no! Bad Shiro! He turned back in time to hear Lance say something that made his heart hurt just a little. 

“—on’t you kiss me? Am I not attractive enough? D’you not, you know, like me?” Lance asked, concerned. 

Shiro rubbed Lance’s neck. “It’s not that Lance, I promise.” 

He avoided mentioning that it was because of the plant, mentioning it always made Lance upset and it hurt him as well, remembering that Lance had never wanted to tell him how he truly felt. 

“Then what, Takashi?” Lance asked as he sat up, throwing a leg over Shiro and straddling his waist.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” His lower lip was pushed out in a pout. In a moment of weakness, Shiro felt his resolve crumble. 

“I didn’t think you wanted to kiss me, since I didn’t even know you liked me that way until a few days ago. I thought you wanted to take this slow.” Okay, half of that was a bold-faced lie, but what Lance didn’t know didn’t hurt him right? Right. 

Lance shook his head and puffed his cheeks out in in frustration. Without hesitation, Shiro squished his cheeks. It had become habit, and Shiro couldn’t handle how adorable Lance looked when he puffed his cheeks out like that. Lance giggled in his hold.

Slowly, still holding Lance’s face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed him. Lance made a startled noise before relaxing into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

It was everything Shiro didn’t expect from Lance, despite spending all this time with him. It was soft and sweet and it felt like home. Tears prickling at his eyes, Shiro held back a sob and started kissing Lance eagerly. Lance responded in kind, clinging to Shiro. Eventually they had to pull apart for air. 

“I… Lance, I think I could love you too,” Shiro whispered, their foreheads touching.

Everything made sense now. Why he was upset when Lance flirted with others and why every time he saw Lance, it made his heart do back flips.

Lance only smiled and kissed him again. 

“I know I love you,” he murmured against his lips, grinning broadly into the kiss.

“Are you sure? What about the mistletoe?” he asked, finally addressing that elephant in the room. Lance frowned.

“What about it?” he asked in confusion, what did Shiro mean by mistl— oh. The plant. “You think… I don’t… Shiro it’s not fake.” Lance kissed him again before pulling away. “I love the way you hold yourself despite everything you’ve gone through, I love the way you jump into everything you do so headfirst that it gives even me whiplash. The way you’re patient with all of us and how close you and Keith are… you’re amazing Shiro, you were my hero and now you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Lance sniffled and wiped some tears away. Oh god he was crying in front of Shiro, although that probably didn’t matter anymore because Shiro was kissing him.  
“You do love me.” He murmured in awe, kissing him again.  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you dummy.” Lance murmured between kisses. Shiro smiled and they laid back down again together, sharing gentle words and equally gentle kisses. 

The End


End file.
